friends with the supernatural
by Amvmaster
Summary: this is the story of a certain concept of adding an OC for example me, into the story of dxd but as a normal human that managed to make friends with the supernatural with out actually knowing they were supernatural. more shall be explained inside, SI-OC POST canon NO HAREMS! M for stuff!
1. well here i am

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE INTERESTING CONCEPT THAT IVE MADE UP**

 **instead of my usual normal SI this one is going to be bit different.**

 **this was just something i thought of what if a normal human made friends and not like sexual or romantic advances towards to rias or any female or male character(im straight bitches i dont like no fuckin dick you feel me!) and soon said human starts to gather a network of different supernatural friends while he has no idea that they are apart of the supernatural, it will be a slow process but please bare with me people.**

 **if your wondering if there will be any romance later on then yes there will be but im going to try and take this as slow as i can and not just focus on the sexual stuff but more like the build up of friendships then maybe lead up to something more like actual love, mutual respect, brothers in(possible** **)arms, but there will be no harems even for issei(bitch dont deserve no harem!)**

 **T** **he fact is i dont like harems like ever, the concept of sleeping with multiple woman and with no drawback is stupid to think like that, considering there is a huge drawback to having one, for example either you love one and the rest want you to love them or they could go psycho and try to take all of you or none of you so basically yandere all the way.**

 **but forget my ranting now shall we get along with**

 **disclaimer i dont own this**

 **also sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes i have dyslexia and its a bitch!**

 **now off to your reading!**

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MYTHICAL MORNING!"

"shut the fuck up!" I yelled at my ipad as I switched off my alarm, in what part of my brain thought that getting rett and links good mythical morning catch phrase was a great idea, Shit either way it was better than waking up to blue stali every morning, now that I think about it, shit I got school and it's the first day as well. I sighed as I stretched my arms and legs as I heard a couple cracks of my bones as it made me shiver a bit.

Time to get up and go I guess.

Line break

I yawned as I took a bite out of my bacon sandwich while I walked to my new school, I transferred all the way from new Zealand my birth place all because of uh something I forgot sorry been doing that lately forgetting I mean. Anyway I remembered not minding coming here you could say its because of the feeling you get going to new places, a fresh start you could say.

All in all I was thankful that I was fluent in Japanese before I even stepped one foot into japan. Thank god for anime and manga for those quick impromptu lessons on how to speak Japanese, the only other problem I had was the kanji, I couldn't write that shit to save my life, I blame my dyslexia for that though so no biggie really, well other than its going to be harder for me in school but ive managed to discuss with the principal before about and said that she would get one of the higher years to help me with it basically tutoring me on how the hell I understand and write it.

I just felt happy that someone is going to help me with this.

After a while of walking I finished my sandwich and pulled a bottle of water out of my bag and sipped it a little, "sigh much better, now that my stomachs full time to go through the one true hell of every teenagers life" I spoke dramatically but made sure I speaking in English and I was whispering.

Don't wont to be known as a weirdo too fast.

"school" at those words I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the school in front of me as I stood just outside of the gate.

Well now that's over and done with I unnarrowed my eyes, plastered a smile that I thought was nice and easy not trying to hard to be charming or anything like that and walked through the gates of my future, nice thing about this place that I found was different was there was sooooooo many girls and I mean holy shit are you sure this is coed?

Well then again the school just turned coed just recently I think it was around about 3 years ago, im more surprised there isn't more guys here, hell this is practically a perverts dream land or in some cases from my countries point of view a a fuck boi's palace. Im not joking here fuck boi's are real and they are fucking annoying as hell, just being with them can kill brain cells, proven fact my cousin is a fuck boi and before that he graduated from highschool in honours, FUCKING HONOURS! And one year later with his flate mate boom hes a fuck boi, Christmas was never the same with him around.

Still though I guess the reason why theres not allot of fuck boi's here is probably because the fact this a very prestigious school and the fact that most of the males in the area are not guy out to get the grades to be here or have a major case of gynophobia or or or it could be they got girlfriends of their own and don't need to look at random girls considering their getting some, if you know what I mean (wink wink)

it means sex for your info.

I sighed as I walked to my classroom as I got my lesson plan from the school office and I was thankful I took the while before when I visited the principal to explore for a bit. I looked at my lesson paper and saw I was in 2-A, cool I guess, I kept my smile as I had my ear plugs in my ears as I listened to some melodic dubstep as I swayed my head from side to side enjoying the music in itself.

Once I found the classroom door I pulled my earphones and placed them in my pockets and turned the volume down as I never turned off the music and knocked the door a couple times, twice at best.

"oh yes hold on for a second class" I heard the mumbled voice of the teacher speak as I stepped back a bit and watched as the door opened to show the teacher.

"oh you must be the transfer student mr…" the teacher trailed off trying to remember my name.

"Hamish, West Hamish" I finished for them as they nodded in graduated.

"thank you mr west hold on for one second please and come when I call your name" the teacher said as I nodded.

"now class we have a special transfer student please treat him nicely you can now come in mr west" at the word I walked in as I had the same smile I had on when I walked in as I just saw basically a room full of girls and that's it.

"introduce yourself mr west" the teacher said as I nodded

"uh hey my name is west Hamish, but please just call me Hamish im not much for formalities and uh well any questions?" I asked as I had nothing else to say.

I watched as a couple of hands poked up as I pointed to one of the girls randomly.

"uh yes where do you come from?" she asked as I smiled at her.

"I come from new Zealand" I said as the class started to whisper as I ignored it and pointed it to another girl.

"um yes how did you learn your Japanese, you seem quite fluent in your speech" the girl asked as I thought about it, meh might as well.

"well to be honest I learnt from watching anime and manga and to honest it was a lot easier to learn from then any old regular teacher" I admitted as the girls seemed to gasp in unison.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to another girl that still had her hand up.

"um sorry if this an embarrassing question but do you by chance have a girlfriend?" she asked as shook the back of my head.

"oh no I don't currently don't have one at the moment and im not really looking" I replied as another girl quickly spoke up, "why not?"

"oh well hmmmm guess I was just being to lazy or I didn't know where to start to be honest, I kind of find the process of finding the right girlfriend or anyone in fact as well as the concept of keeping the relationship going a bit frightening so I guess I took it to myself to say that im not really ready for the commitment" I repiled as the girls looked a bit shocked.

"but wont you be lonely?" one of the girls asked as I smiled and shook my head.

"no no no at times yes but as l am right now im ok with just hanging out with friends right now" I said as it was some what true well the lonely bit was a lie ive never felt being lonely before that or I took no mind to it much.

"um will you get a girlfriend though?" the same girl asked as I nodded

"I will but for now im fine with just being and single and maybe mingle a little" I said as the girls seemed to smile at that.

"well now that the questions are over for now, mr west can you please take a seat next to miss gremory, could you please hold your hand up for mr west miss gremory" said the teacher as I saw a hand poke up as I looked over and saw a girl with long red hair.

I slowly made my way over and saw her as she her red hair was so long that it came down to her mid back and maybe further, her eyes were a stange shade of gree/blue as she seemed to have this aura of royalty to herself, I feel a bit bewitched by her smile.

Just a bit not like head over heels or anything, so simply shrugged and sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"hello my name is gremory rias but you can call me rias if you so wish to" she said with a smile as I noticed it was more out of kindness so I gave her a similar smile, "hello rias as you know and heard im west Hamish but you can call me Hamish" I said as she nooded to me.

"alright kids turn to page 78 of your text books, and miss gremory since this is mr wests first dy could you please share your text book please" the teacher said as rias nodded and moved her desk next to mine as she pulled a text book out for us.

I don't know why but I feel like today is going to be something of a day if ive ever seen.

Line break

Huh I was right this day is something apparently every guy in the entire school hates me.

How do I know this?

I tried to say high to one guy and underclassman and he just straight tells me to go away and calls me a pretty boy. This really confused me considering I have never been called a pretty boy ever in my entire life unless it was for the sake of my friends sarcasm, but it felt more or less like an insult with the way how the guys just glared at me as I walked through the hallways.

"geez first day and ive already pissed so many people, I kind of expected this on the 5th day but this is just well weird" I said as I looked towards rias as she nodded along as she had a confused face as well.

"yes this is quite peculiar maybe we should move along with the tour somewhere else" she suggest as I nodded to her, "lead the way fair madain cause I your loyal squire has no idea where im going" I said in regal like tone as she giggled at me

"indeed come along my fair servant" she said as she played along with the regal tone as we both had a quick laugh.

If you might of guessed it was lunch time and rias was taking me around to show me the ropes as well as the school, she was nice enough to ask if id like a tour from her and considering I did a bit of exploring before I still didn't know where everything was so I agreed instantly.

Rias was despite having the royalty like aura around her was pretty much a very interesting individual as she had a certain knowledge to her when I mentioned some anime she took it upon herself to re-educate me in the fundamentals as well as certain lore's of each of the series. This type of info was nothing sort of ordinary but what caught me to think really hard was the fact she had this type of passion in her tone as she had and the certain detail to the series just really reminded me of one of my friends as he had the same tone and passion as her as well as details and he was an ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh now I know.

"hey rias ive been thinking lately" I said as she looked at me in curiosity.

"yes, what is it?" she asked as had my hand on my chin

"well its just its this thing that Ive been thinking about for a while and well it just somethings you said before that's been bothering so can I ask you a question and please answer honestly" I asked as she blinked at

"yeah sure go ahead but as long as it isn't anything pervy" she said as I quickly held my hands up and shook my head

"what no no it has nothing to do with that at all" I said quickly as she giggled at me.

"I know I know you don't seem to be that type of person but back the question you were about to ask" she said as I put my hands down and nodded

"ah well yes how do I say this oh yeah are you and otaku?" I finally asked as all I got was silence

"eh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"im going to take the silence as a yes" I said as rias's face turned as red as her hair.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" she screamed in shock and horror.

"h-how d-did y-y-you k-know!?" she stuttered out as I laughed as she had her hands on her face.

"well technically that was your fault you know, considering your tone and passion towards certain series I said and your lore was very detailed annnnnnd I know my otakus hell some of my friends are otakus, hell I'll bet my entire life savings that you have a collection of figurers and dvd's as well as managa all around your room" I said with a hardy grin as rias eeped as I met with silence once again.

"im not wrong am i?" I said as she slowly nodded.

"im right aren't i?" another nod

"you seem to be quite embarrassed about this" I got another nod as I laughed.

"i-its not f-funny d-damn it!" she yelled as I continued to laugh.

"oh come on theres nothing wrong with having a passion for the wonderful world of anime, hell embrace it for goodness sake" I said as she seemed to look nervous at me.

"not how some people look at it, they think its childish for me to do things like this, so I had to keep it locked away but now you happened" she said as Ifelt the depression vibes on this one was strong.

"ok despite going depressed and crap on me all I have to say is well screw them" I said as she blinked and looked at me with surprise.

"huh?"

"oh you heard me screw them I mean whats wrong with having passion hell its what keeps everyone going, hell take queen for example"

"whos queen?" before I even got my example through I paused as I looked at her in confusion.

"im sorry what?"

"um whos queen?" oh my god s-she cant be serious can she?

I looked closely at her face as she still had confusion on her face and a bit of nervousness.

"oh holy shit you don't them, wait do you acdc?" she shook her head, "pink floyd?" another shake of the head, "Metallica?" shake, "iron maiden?" shake, "five finger death punch?" (yeah I know not a classic but still awesome!) shake, "please tell me you at least know the beetles?" another shake of the head.

I felt something in my heart just died inside me right now, this is not good, i-I need to do something and I need to do something quick.

"rias would you count me as a friend not close or anything but just a friend?" I asked as she looked surprised by the gesture.

"despite you knowing about my ahem passion yes I do" she said as I nodded as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"then you will thank me cause after school you are coming to my house so I can educate you in the blessing that is music and you cant say no and if you have a club your skipping it" I quickly said as she looked shocked

"b-but im the president of the occult club" she said as I smiled

"good then this makes it twice as easy you can just cancel your club meeting for a day and let your fellow have a day off" I said as she looked shocked

"w-what I cant do that we have some important things t-that need to be done" she said as I gave her a serious look.

"I don't care about that what I do care about is educating you in the basic history of rock and roll as well as the alterntives as well as any other music genres you may not know of hell I bet you've only been introduced to classical all your life" I said as she kept quiet.

"oh my god, you poor poor girl you are coming over end of story!" I said as I walked off as I left in disbelief and then I had to walk back to her for the simple reason of, "hey can you really quickly tell me where our class was again, I kind of forgot"

At that point rias's shocked face turned in laughs.

"come on and fine I'll come over so you can educate me on music and for you information it wasn't always classical it was actually blues" she said as I looked at her in shock and then grinned, "oh aren't you just a bloody treat" I said as she giggled at me.

"you may try as much as you want but your alucard impression needs some work" she said as I laughed.

"and you know of team four star, you and me are going to be great friends you hear that rias?" I asked as she smiled at me and we had a quick laugh.

Line break

It has been at least 5 hours it's a 11 o clock at night and me and rias spent all of our time listening as well learning more about the music that made the music of today. She actually enjoyed it so much when she came over, we bought pizza and drank soda and basically had a nice time listening to music having a couple laughs, we were basically hanging out like every teenagers ever.

Interesting thing I found was rias was leaning more over towards rage against the machine and limp bizkit, which was a surprise considering they were more of rapping their lyrics but still she seemed to enjoy 'know your enemy' and 'rollin' allot other than that she really enjoyed this thing we were doing.

"ok its 11 and we got school tomorrow and considering it this late as a friend im not letting you go out there by your little lonesome so guess your staying for the night" I said as she seemed to nod.

"alright then I don't mind" she said as I nodded.

"alright then how about you go take a shower and take one of the rooms while I clean up this mess" I said as I gestured to the cd's, pizza boxes and soda bottles.

"hey Hamish" before rias walked off she called my name and I looked at her.

"yes?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"I had a great time thanks" she said as I smiled

"don't think this is the last of what is come, next time we dwell towards the music known as techno and edm, now get into that shower" I said as she giggled and walked off leaving me to clean up.

After like 10-20 minutes I was done cleaning and I smiled as I quickly made my way to my room to get changed into something nicer.

When I got in there I quickly pulled my clothes off and plopped on a pair of shorts and a t shirt as I quickly set my alarm on my ipad and yawned as I laid in my bed and basically let sleep hit me as I smiled, today was a nice day.

I hope to have more of them from now on.

End chapter 1

* * *

 **yo hope you enjoyed this really please tell me you did!**

 **next chapter shall introduce more characters and how i react to certain characters.**

 **but for now dont forget if you want more of this please**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review seriously there some stuff i would love some input on and criticism is very much welcome even it its just plain ranting then you can go to hell!**

 **for now i'll be seeing you all**

 **LATERS!**


	2. im going on a date

**hello once again people**

 **now this chapter will contain the following the introduction to new characters, relationships, and my god father who is a stalking prick, new things about rias that i did not know and drinking**

 **disclaimer and everything else is in the first chapter as always**

 **sorry about spelling and grammar**

 **now onto the reading**

* * *

Start chapter 2

I was happy that when the week was over and it was the weekend was upon me that I finally felt free.

School in a sense got better for me, in sense as me and rias were basically better friends and we hang out a lot during breaks and during those breaks that's when I met rias's friends and club members, an interesting group of individuals basically made by a bunch of random but popular people, very popular people.

First there was akeno himejima as she was and interesting person to get acquainted with as she really really gave me this certain teasing seductress and after a while I started to really think about why the hell as a girl our acting like a 40 year old cougar? Like seriously why I mean unless your leading guys off or something. So after a while I called her out on it and well I got the same reaction as I did with rias and lets just say her face was priceless. But despite all of that I found that she was actually very nervous around the topic of love despite well her advances, not to me obviously, but she is quite the sweet girl that loves to hurt people, physically.

I questioned rias about akenos sadism and I got the answer of "I don't know and I don't want to know" which short and simple and I really took those words to heart the next times I was left alone with her, which i really hope is a big old never.

Next was kiba something something actually I never got his last name just kiba, kind of weird, but anyway meeting him was something as for the fact he just seemed to be really really polite, this type of politeness kind of put me off as he just seemed too nice and too perfect but after a couple of talks with him he just seemed more distant then anything and that really just threw me off, but through all of that and all I think I found a type of friendship with him nothing too serious just more of a acquaintance in him.

Considering his the only guy that hasn't gone off at me or gave me a glare or two, so hes doing better than most in the friendly department than others.

Then who was else?

Oh yes then there was koneko, shes just small and adorable as well as blank and all in all no problems nope none at all just a quiet girl that love sweets.

What did you expect me to go into detail about her or something? Well too bad I don't know her that well and we only met like 2 times and I met kiba at least more than that, the reason why I met akeno was because shes pretty close to rias and she sits right next to me.

Now where was I oh yes then theres the student council president sona something (I really got to write their names down when I get the chance) and she was quite the individual and she is really quite the ahem passionate person about learning and stuff.

…

…

…

…

…

Ok shes just to me really stuck up in a sense where its either you follow her or get your ass handed to you considering shes really strict with doing the right thing.

All in all I really don't find me and her hanging out in the near future.

It also doesn't help shes my kanji tutor.

"alright you got any plans during the weekend?" I asked rias as I packed my stuff up as the last bell rang.

"me well im going to be going be off talking to some people about some stuff" she said as I nodded

"so basically collage am I right? Well if that's soyour quite luck its only been like half of the semester and your already have people wanting you" I said as she giggled at me.

"I guess you could say that, so what are you going to do during the weekend?" she asked as I smiled.

"well im just going to stay home maybe go for some quick walk but other than that im not planning to do a lot when I get home, well other than cleaning obviously" I said as rias nodded at me.

"well I guess I'll be seeing you next week" she said as she waved to me.

"yeah laters rias" I smiled as she walked off as I sighed and pulled my earphones out of my pockets and placed them in my ears as I played some good old rock.

"ara ara lookie what I have here" I just heard as I was just about to turn up my volume but stopped as I turned to the voice and saw the smirking face of akeno as she looked at me like her seductress self.

"and here we go"I said as I pulled out one earphone out, "hey akeno, you kind of just missed rias if your looking for she should be in the club room" I said as she giggled at me.

"oh I know that I just thought I could catch you real quick" she said as I looked at her in surprise.

"really well what do you need? But remember I will do what I can to help so be careful with what you want me to do" I said as she giggled at me.

"how noble but you could say I need some help, you see rias's birthday is coming up" she said as I oohed

"so you need help with getting her a present then? But that sounds kind of weird considering you've known her for longer than me" I said as I gave her a confused look.

"ara ara that's correct what I was thinking was helping you getting her a gift" she said as I blinked.

"really, well that's kind of you but are you sure that's alright I mean Ive only known her for like I don't know a week" I said as she giggled at me.

"well you are actually one of the closest people and fastest person to ever be this close to rias, I mean were close tight knit if you would but you seem more of the type that just sees her more of a friend than a conquest then anything else" akeno said as I nodded slowly.

"wait conquest why would people see her as a way of being a conquest im mean she pretty as hell but really conquest? A bit much don't you think?" I said as she nodded at me.

"well its less people more of the male population see her as a conquest, it may not look like but she is a very important to a certain community and they find her to be something to be taken but your different you just see her as well her so its no surprise you seem to be a lot closer to her compared to every other guy shes met" akeno said as I blinked.

Huh who knew?

"well ok thanks I guess, so when do you want to help me with this?" I asked as she smiled at me.

" how about tomorrow we meet up at the local park nearby say about 10 o clock?" she said as I nodded

"sure sounds grand" I said as she giggled at me

"alright then it's a date" she said as she walked away

"yeah it's a-wait what?" I said in confusion.

Did she say date? She did, she did say date, "great first week and I already got myself a date with little miss sadism, what next fallen angels!?" I said out loud as I felt I just foreshadowed myself for a second there.

"fuckin hell, sigh well if she wants a date shes getting it" I said as I smirked and put the other ear bud in my ear and turned up the volume as I smirked at the music choice

Whatcha say dubstep remix for the win!

Line break

When I got up today I instantly jumped into the shower and jumped into some clothes, I did say if she wanted to make this a date shes going to get it!

So I quickly jumped into a pair of blue jeans, dark blue t shirt under a white button up t shirt as I had a pair of white sneakers on.

I quickly had my breakfast and checked my phone for the time and saw I had time to get to the park so I pulled out my earphones and plug them in as I was instantly introduced with the pleasant sounds of acoustic guitar played as I slowly made my way to the park as I made sure to lock my house up.

It didn't take too long for me to find the park and I checked the time as I saw that I still had time so I plopped on one of the benches and relaxed for a bit.

That's when I suddenly found myself asleep.

Until I felt someone poking my nose which I instantly opened my eyes as I found the smiling face of akeno.

"well good morning sleeping beauty" she said as I rolled my eyes and then stretched.

"morning to you too" I said as a couple of my bones cracked into place.

"so im guessing I kept you waiting huh?" she asked as I tilted my head side to side, "you could say something like that but lets forget that for now" I said as I stood up.

"well how do I look?" she asked as stepped back and twirled around.

She seemed to wear a green short sleeved hoody that she zipped up all the way, a purple skirt that reached down just before her knees as she wore a sort of cow boy boots.

"well now all you need is a cowboy hat and you'd be a regular cowgirl, but jokes aside I will give you a solid 7 out of 10" I said as she pouted at me

"what but why? She asked as I grinned at her, "for one your knot wearing flannel shirt or jean shorts or again the cowboy hat so yeah that would of placed you in the high end of being a 10 out of 10" I said as she smiled at me

"oh so you think I'd look better in something small and tight huh?" she asked as I shook my head.

"now now I never said that im just saying if you want to pull off the cowgirl look that what you would put on but other than that you look great" I said as she giggled at me.

"well lets go find rias a gift shall we?" I asked as she nodded and took my hand as she pulled me along, "yep lets go!" she said in excitement as I smiled and was pulled along.

Line break

I will say that today was pretty fun I guess me and akeno went around town looking through shops trying to find a gift for rias and then we went to an arcade for a bit and well things turned a bit ugly real quick when the wannabe thugs rolled up and well tried to hit on akeno and that did not end well for them, considering I just watched as she kicked them in the nuts and walked off as they all dropped to the ground in pain until well one of them pulled a gun out.

Now before I tell you what happened next allow me to rant a bit, WHERE IN THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL DID THIS MOTHER FUCKER GET A GUN SERIOUSLY I HAVENT SEEN ANY GUNSHOPS AT ALL SO WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS PRICK GET ONE!?, SERIOUSLY! FUCKING PRICK WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ONE! I WANT ONE!

Now that im done back to what happened next.

Well I just did the next best thing(this is what I thought) and pulled a gun of my own and pointed at him as it was bigger badder and cooler and he was like "oh shit man don't kill my ass!"

Nah but seriously what I did really did surprise me and that was simply kicked the gun out of his hand and caught it mid air and pointed it at him and quickly pulled the trigger as a loud bang happened as there was a bullet hole in the floor right next to his face as he just looked at me in fear as I just stared at him blankly and told him to fuck off which he did instantly.

I then dropped the gun and walked away as akeno looked at me in not fear just lust.

It really creeped me out when she licked her lips at me and giggled every now and again.

Anyway after we gave our statements to the cops we were let off scot free which made me happy considering I didn't really want to go prison.

So in the end we had lunch found rias a gift and well ended it at the park we met up in.

"I honestly had a great time and an ever better time at the arcade" she said as I rolled my eyes.

"well it was expected considering your sadist nature but other than that I had fun too" I said as she smiled at me brightly.

"yes I guess this is bound to end so before I go let me leave you with something" she said as I looked at her in confusion as she just smirked at me and suddenly leaned in as she pec my cheek.

"thanks for the date hero" she lowly in my ear as she then walked away with a smile as I blushed.

"geez and for a second I thought she really wanted me or something" I said to myself as I looked at the bag and smiled as I walked home, today was fun, I wonder if I could do that again, but not as a date but just for fun and just as friends.

Cause god damn it im not looking for a relationship, not now but probably in the future, but for now nope!

Now time to get home and get dinner ready cause today left me pretty hungry despite the lunch and all.

Line break

When i got home I found the door was already open, which confused me so I slowly placed the plastic bag down on the ground and silently walked in as I heard some sort of giggling, which really creeped me out who the hell is in my house? I mean I made sure I locked the door as well, so either someone is doing that nick fury bull shit on me or they are robbers, either way I think about it whoever is my house is getting the beating of the life time.

So I slowly hugged the wall as I moved forwards into the living room as my eyes widen as I saw the person just casually sitting on my couch reading som kind of porn mag.

Said person I knew who it was instantly as he looked at me.

"oh Hamish my boy its been a while sorry but I just had to let myself in" he said as I felt my right eye twitch.

"uncle Azazel da fuck are you doing here in my house?" I asked him as he laughed at me, "mother fucker answer the question!" I yelled at him.

"uh is that the tone you should be using even to your own dear godfather?" he asked as he acted like he was appalled.

"oh please how about you grow a pair and maybe mom wouldn't have to kick your ass to Timbuctoo" I said as he laughed at me.

"alright alright I guess I came at the wrong time, hell you look like you were just on a date" he said as he seemed like he was teasing.

I made no facial changes for the sake of not giving him the benefit to try and piss me off or embarrass me.

"but despite all of this joking aside I came over to check on you, so hows school heard from some certain sources you've become quite popular with the ladies" he said as I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen and pulled out two bottles of sake out of the fridge and walked back as I saw on the couch and handed him a bottle.

"shut it old man and for your info I have no idea what you're talking about" I said as I pulled the tv remote and turned tv on as instant porn came on, making me groan and Azazel laugh his ass off.

"god damn it old man" I bit out in annoyance as I switched the channels over to some random channel(cartoon network for the win!)

"so your just here to check on me ok then I get that but theres got to be another reason than that" I said as he chuckled at me as we sipped our bottles of sake.

"you know I really question why strawberry sake?" he asked me as I shrugged.

"I love strawberries and its waaaaay better than the fucking aussie beer that you filled my fridge with when I moved in" I said in annoyance as he once again chuckled at me.

"ah yes that was funny tell what did you do with the beer anyway?" he asked as I thought about it

Flashback

"and pull!" I yelled as I threw a bottle in the air as it slammed into a tree that had a bulls eye, fortunately I missed the middle so I picked up another bottle and yelled "pull!" and threw it as I watched it as it slammed right into the bulls eye making me whoop whoop! And I laughed as i continued to throw the next lot of bottles.

Flashback end

I still have like 3 quarters of that stuff left over somewhere in the shed out back.

"meh I donated it to the nearest most horribly disgusting bar ever" I said as I took another swig.

"and where would that be by chance?" he asked as I shrugged again and answered with "apple bees"

"wait when did we get and apple bees? You know what I don't even want to know, but anyway you cooking dinner?" he asked as I shrugged and sighed.

"yep im having some steak you want some?" I asked as he laughed, "boy if it was up to me id be eating your cooking everyday but then again you'd have to join my organisation" he said as I threw the remote at him as it smacked him directly in the head.

"shut up ive told you many times before and I will still tell you again just because you offer me a job to work with you don't mean shit until you tell me what the fuck you do and considering you haven't given me a straight answer ever since, you can take your offer and shove it up where the sun don't shine or in your case shove it up you gay ass organisation, now do you want your steak medium rare or over cooked?" I asked him as rubbed his face.

"sigh as mean as ever, one day you will join and when you do I will explain everything but for now until you accept I will keep asking as I am known as the man who will get what he wants and what I want is medium rare please" he said as I nodded and walked to the kitchen as I got ready to cook.

"but in all serious why are you here?" I asked him as I heard him chuckle, "well other than visiting and trying to recruit you I am here to check on you but after what ive heard and with way I can see now, I can see your doing pretty well for yourself" I heard him as he chuckled.

"sometimes I question why my parents thought it was a wonderful idea to have you as my godfather" I said as I gave a tired sigh as I started to cut the veggies.

"if I remember right it was because they trusted me to look out for you when they couldn't and well haven't i?" he asked as I thought about.

"no offense but no, I actually don't remember you doing anything to lok out for me" I said as he laughed.

"that my boy is not true considering ive been looking out for you for a while, when you forgot your lunch during your preschool days till this day when I delt with the police that were going to arrest you and your date" he said as I stopped cutting as my eyes widen

"WAIT WERE YOU FUCKING SPYING ON ME!?" I yelled as he I looked at him as he just shrugged.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, ILL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I threw the knife I was holding at him as he ducked while the knife picked the mag he was holding and stabbed it into the wall.

"shit son your aim is admittedly getting better" he commented as I threw another knife as he caught in mid-air.

"SHUT UP YOU CUNT YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME SINCE DAY ONE I WAS CONSIEVED AND DON'T DENY IT BECAUSE MOMS GOT PHOTOS OF YOU BEING OVER BEARING AS WELL AS PHOTO BOMBING MOST OF MY BABY PHOTOS! AND TODAY IS THE LAST STRAW!" I shouted as I threw every knife in the kitchen as he either dodged or caught the knives as I ran after him.

It took a total of a long while for me to calm down and go back to cooking as I grumbled about fucking uncles that wont stop following while Azazel just sat back on the couch and drank his sake while he watched tv (still cartoon network!)

"so how was the date, did ahem get her all excited for you?" I heard him suddenly ask as I rolled my eyes.

"shut up old man it wasn't a date it was more like she was helping me find a gift for a friend for her birthday" I said as I now remembered rias's gift so I quickly served up the food it was about done now and quickly jogged over to the front door and picked up the bag that had said gift in it as I quickly walked back inside to see Azazel digging into the food instantly as he sat on the couch.

I rolled my eyes as I set the gift on the table and grabbed my food and sat on the couch as I began to eat as well.

"sigh well that was nice thanks for the grub Hamish the food is and as always was great" he said as he finished his drink and stood up.

"well it was good seeing you but I must be off, see ya!" he said as he walked off, "laters old man" I said as he smiled at me and made his way out leaving me home alone.

At least I can enjoy my tv without him

After that nothing much happened I just cleaned the dishes and plopped myself into bed.

Today sure was something.

End chapter 2

* * *

 **hey people hope you enjoyed this one**

 **dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


	3. dogs yes, crying no

**here we go people the next chapter is here and a one of you said this rocks so thank you!**

 **THIS RIGHT HERE IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR SOMEONE ELSE BUT ID APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD READ THIS PLEASE**

 **also to that random guest that said im leaning towards rias as pairing let me just try and explain this, this right here is just a simple arc which id like to call the start of friendships, where im basically just starting my life out here in dxd as i slowly make new friends while i get closer to them while they keep their secret of being supernatural, i love who you said that you loved how i did that date with akeno in the previous chapter and that fills me with pride knowing that im going in the right direction with her, but i will say again i do not attend on trying to make my self fall for any girls so soon, but the girls that i may interact may start to feel that way towards me, and to be honest if they confessed they loved me id just tell them that they just see me as my polite self as i treat them respect and started to fall for the idea of me being that way while they still dont know the real me, like when azazel came along and i acted completely different as the polite nature and happy go lucky smile drops and im just well being my grouchy asshole self towards a member i find to be my family or someone that i find to be very close to. so my some what goal while writing these male to female friends is to see me as more of support they could rely on or basically a shoulder to cry on if you would.**

 **in this chapter you will see rias trying to explain her situation in bit more depth and you will also see how i would react as a not too close friend or basically an outsider of her devil like world.**

 **oh and there will be a dog cause i like dogs and i just this little quick idea for an omake with said dog and azael later on so please look out for that later on.**

 **other than that little random note and i like to officially thank the very little people that have Favorited, followed and took their time to write me a review, i really appreciate it people, and i would love to hear your ideas or certain bits and pieces that i could write in making any kind of omakes that i might find interesting or maybe an idea or two i could incorporate towards the plot later on.**

 **thanks**

 **now heres what you've been waiting for**

 **on to the reading!**

* * *

Start chapter 3

"alright! What are we doing again?" I asked as sona seemed to look annoyed at me as she sat next to me in the library as it was one of my tutor days, which is basically an entire day where sona sits down with me and teaches me kanji, good news im out of class for the entire day, bad news im with sona the entire day.

Not as fun as it is when im in class but hey I get by with what she teaching me which I think is enough to confuse a chimp with a very big IQ, dyslexia really doesn't help my situation much either considering I have to be retaught certain aspects of writing kanji.

"look I don't understand how you could understand this even a toddler could understand this and their a toddler" sona said as she seemed very agitated towards me.

"uh miss president you do know I have dyslexia or did the principal forget to tell you?" I asked as she seemed to blink a couple times in recognition for about a minute then face palmed and grumbled something.

"are you um alright there miss president?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"im sorry about that Hamish I never knew about your disability ok we'll take this from a different approach alright?" she said as I slowly nodded my head as she nodded too.

30 minutes later

"oooooooooooooooooh that makes way more sense" I said as I finally understood kanji just a bit more, "thanks sona" I said as she nodded to me as she seemed more relieved about me getting it even if it's a small part.

"alright then but that was a small part alright so we aren't done yet, now get ready cause this will get a bit harder from now on, im going to start you off slow this time and just jump straight you into this like how I do with most people I know" she said as I nodded in understanding.

"will do ma'am" I said as I smiled at her.

She doesn't seem so bad now that I think about it meh back to the writing.

Line break

"annnnnnnnnnd done, thanks a lot miss president" I said as I stretched it was close to the bell for ringing and I done finally.

"please call me sona you've earned it considering your work prowess was better than ever" she said as I actually saw her smile at me.

"and here I thought you were emotionless all the time" I said with a grin as sona blushed and looked embarrassed.

"and whats that supposed to mean?" she said as I chuckled at her.

"it means that if you smiled more often you'd be getting more of the student body behind your back meaning more followers and more followers means more votes for the next student council election which if I remember right is in quite a while" I said as she looked stunned.

"I never actually thought of it" she said in shock as I blinked

"wait seriously you never thought of that well aren't you dense" I said as she looked at me in shock.

"psh if anyone is dense you're the dense one" she replied as I gasped

"ooooooooh you hurt me so then again now that I think about your bite on dem lips of yours is nice" I said ass he rolled her eyes.

"but other than that how am I the dense one?" I asked as she sighed.

"haven't you noticed how everyone looks at you?" she asked as I shook my head.

"well other than most of the guys and underclassmen just giving me glares as well as giving me harsh feedback I have no idea what your talking about" I said as she seemed to scoff at me.

"that and even if they do glare at me I just shrug it off and carry on my business, if they have a problem with me well that's their problem im not here to please the little fuckers" I said as I was bonked on the head.

"Language! And do you not know why they are glaring at you?" she asked as I shook my head, "nope" I said as she sighed.

"should this be something I should be worried about?" I asked as she shook her head.

"no for now though just try to figure it out yourself can you do that for me?" she asked as I nodded slowly.

"sure but I wont make any promises alright" I said as she nodded, "agreed now you best be packing up the bell is about to ring, I will see you next week Hamish and please revise through your notes about todays lesson" she said as I nodded

"will do!" I said as I started to pack when I remembered something.

"oh hey sona quick question" I asked as she stopped and looked at me.

"yes?" she answered as I smiled at her, "do you know when rias's birthday is akeno told me its coming up so I got her a gift and I wanted to know when I should give it to her but I don't really know when it is" I said as she looked surprised.

"oh hmmm her birthday is in a couple days on the long weekend she said she'll be spending the entire time with her friends at her summer lodge" she said as I blinked.

"huh she never told me that she was doing that, huh I feel kind of left out oh well I'll just give it to her before that" I said as I packed my stuff while sona looked at me with a worried face.

"hey you look kind of sad there, whats up?" I asked as she shook her head, "its nothing forget it I will see you another time" she said as she walked out.

Well that was abrupt, oh well time to get home and get some food in me!

Line break

It took a while to get home but I was a little distracted by a certain kind of dog that just loved to follow me and well after a while of walking around and trying to lose said dog I gave up for the simple reason of it just didn't stop following me and I just gave it the rest of my turkey sandwich.

The dog itself was pretty tall kind of looked like a an Alaskan husky but its fur was completely black and its eyes were a really weird shade of crimson red, I never saw that in a dog like ever so my thoughts led it to being either genetic glitch or something caused this guy to have red eyes like experimentation, I never liked the concept of animal experimentation unless it was under strict supervision and it didn't hurt the animal then I was ok with it even though I would be nervous to watch it happen.

Anyway I sighed as I opened the door and let the dog rush in as I took my shoes off, the dog was quite excited to be here as it jumped around a bit onto the furnature until it just laid on the couch and just looked at me as it panted.

"well aren't you an excited little thing, well if you wait there a second I give you some food alright?" I asked as it barked making me smile as I walked to my fridge and pulled out a piece of ham and walked over to the dog and gave it to him

He instantly started to eat it and then started to lick my hand, it was kind of an adorable site.

Now usually I wouldn't take in some random stray but for some reason this one just interested me for some reason, maybe its because of it red eyes. Well other than all of that It was getting pretty lonely here so yeah I wanted someone to talk to or something.

Wow I must really be lonely me oh well the dog seemed to curl up right next to me and fall asleep.

"well if your going to stay with me I better give you a name hmmm" I said as I placed my hand on my chin trying to think of something.

Hmmm the dogs fur is pretty black kind of like jet black, wait is the dog a boy or girl?

I quickly did a quick check and nodded, boy so that means im going to give him something boy like well jet sounds nice.

"well boy guess your names going to be jet from now on how about?" I asked with a smile as he opened his eyes and then started to lick my face.

"well jet my names Hamish, guess you and me are going to be good friends" I said as he barked at me and licked me some more making me smile.

"alright alright calm down I need to make some preparations for you to go to the vet later but for now you seem alright, hope your house trained though, meh you'll learn" I said as he barked at me.

For the rest of the time me and jet just hanged around as he looked around the house until he found himself outside as he slept on the back porch on a lawn chair that was set up a while go, jet seems to be smarter than regular dogs, which intrigues me quite a bit.

I sighed as I walked to my bed and just fell asleep.

I should really talk about rias's birthday with her tomorrow, I feel kind of left out really.

Line break

I sighed as I sat in my desk as I waited for class to start, ive just got an appointment up and its this afternoon so im going to have to book it home grab jet and gap it to vet in under 30 minutes which shouldn't be too hard considering this is me im talking about.

"good morning Hamish" I heard rias as I looked up and waved at her, "hey whats up?" I said as I watched as rias sat down.

"heard from a certain source that your day of birth is coming up" I said as she looked at me with surprise.

"oh yeah your right, I guess you heard about that huh, sorry about not mentioning it to you" she said as I shook my head.

"nah it alright you should of told me beforehand though, heard that your also going to have a party in your summer home" I said as she looked more and more guilty.

"im sorry about not telling you about that its just my family only expects people they know to be there so I could really invite you" she said as I waved my hand.

"its alright as long as I know the reason theres no reason for me to be sad" I said with a smile as she sighed but still look guilty.

"still I should of told but I think I know a way to fix this" she said as she looked like she had a plan.

"well alright but whatever your planning could it wait till tomorrow ive got to go to the vet after school" I said as she looked at me with confusion.

"why do you have to go to the vet?" she asked as I smiled at remembering why, "well I got myself a dog and don't even ask how that happened it just did, so I'll be off today as soon as the bell rings and ill pick him up and take him to the vet" I said as she looked surprised.

"huh what kind of dog is it?" she asked as I shrugged, "im not really to sure I think hes a mix breed considering he looks like a husky and wolf kind of crossed which is pretty weird considering that would be weird that and its fur is pitch black and its eyes are crimson red, ive come to a conclusion that its either a genetic glitch or animal experimentation but all in all I don't really know" I said as rias nodded her head in thought.

"well ok then but be free tomorrow ok?" she asked as I nodded

"aye aye captain" I said as I got her to roll her eyes at me while giggling.

I Wonder what shes planning tomorrow? Meh oh well I'll see when I'll see.

"ok class turn your books to….."

Line break

The next day I found myself outside the school gates waiting for rias as she told me to wait there for a bit. It was kind of weird really when she told me considering she looked really really excited like 'holy shit is that ak47!' excited but then again I would most likely to be that excited for guns.

Why guns? Cause I like guns, end of story!

"HEY sorry to keep you waiting" rias yelled out as I watched her jog over to me as I waved at her.

"nah I wasn't here for too long, so what you planning?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"well I thought about what you said and I thought how about you come over to my house for dinner?" she said as I blinked and laughed.

"wow from one thing to another with you huh? Alright I get it you want me to be there on your birthday don't you?" I asked as she seemed to blush but nod.

"yeah I do your one of my close friends so I really do want you there" she said as I smiled at her and patted her head.

"well ok then how about you lead the way then?" I asked as she smiled at me and we made our way to her house.

30 minutes later

"so you actually live with your brother?" I asked as she nodded

"yep with my brother and his wife, my parents job takes them around the world" she said as I nodded

"lucky for you I guess my parents live back in NZ and they still have the same job as ever" I said as she looked at me with curiosty.

"oh what do they do for work?" she asked as I shrugged

"my dad owns his farm and my mom is the general manager of a department store but other than that they get paid quite the bit of money hell the reason why im living where im living is thanks to either my grandparents or my uncle" I said as she looked interested.

"oh so I told my brother I was bringing a friend over but there was one slight problem" she said as I blinked at her.

"and that would be what?" I asked as she smiled at me now seemed a little awkward and forced.

"he thinks that your one of my club members and you're a girl" she said as I stopped walking as I tried to get that info to stick in my head.

"he thinks im a girl?" I asked in confusion.

"yeah sorry he really didn't give me enough time to explain so expect him to be ahem close" she said as I rubbed my head and carried on my walking.

"fine lets get this over with" I said as we continued our walk until rias stopped in front of a gate, "well were here" she said as I looked at the house.

Ok fuck house this is a fucking mansion.

"you never said you were rich" I said as she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"usually people would be more shock but you seem quite contempt, im actually impressed" she said as I looked at her.

"oh now your impressed psh girl I don't need yo impression" I said in fake fashionista voice making her laugh while I grinned.

"well enough joking lets go inside" she said as she still giggled while I followed her inside as we passed the gate this place finally looked shinier in the right angle.

Weird but cool.

"so is there anything I should be expecting when talking to your brother or his wife?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"well I guess there is a couple things, first hes more or less a free spirit" she said as I thought about it.

"so hes a hippie? Cause if he is don't not expect me not to throw my fist in his face, I hate hippies" I said as I punched my hand.

"what no no hes more care free than anything else so be ready if he asks you some very bizarre questions" she said as I nodded in understanding

Geez that was close and here I was getting a bit excited in punching a real hippie in the face, I really really don't like hippies.

"ok what else is there I have to know before hand?" I asked as rias thought about it for a second.

"well hes for one very nice and is how should I say ah yes hes has a certain obsession" she said as I looked up to the door that we were nearing.

"obsession in what?" I asked as rias was about to say something as the front door suddenly flung open as I watched as a giant red blur rush past as I blinked for a second.

"huh?" "eeeeeeeeeeeee!" I quickly looked at rias as I saw her being held in the air by a random guy as he had long red hair that was the same shade as rias as he had a weird pleased look on his face.

"RIAS MY DEAR LIT-GAGH!" I don't know why but I found myself throwing my fist in this guys head as he was sent into the ground as rias was put back down in the process.

"sigh thank you Hamish" she said as she frowned at the guy on the ground, "this if your wondering is my brother and you probably guessed it but he has an obsession with me" rias said as I nodded

"and here I thought it same random paedophile but nevermind hes your brother" I said as I looked at him.

"is that smoke coming out of his mouth?" I asked as smoke indeed started to stream out of his mouth as he seemed pretty hammered right now and is his foot twitching?

"I know I hit him hard and all but is this normal for him?" I asked as I pointed at him while rias chuckled awkwardly.

"well lets just say your punch was most likely a love tab compared to grayfia" she said as I blinked at her.

"ok first love tap gross ew don't even mention that shit again and second whos grayfia?" I asked as rias rubbed her head as I suddenly watched as her brother was suddenly hit in the head by a ladle?

"um shes grayfia" rias said as she pointed behind me as I looked and saw a pretty silver haired woman as she held a frying pan in hand while her face held an annoyed look that seemed to be pointed to rias's brother.

"she also my brothers wife" rias clarified as I nodded in understanding.

"oh shes got a nice aim by the way" I whispered as rias giggled.

"ah rias im sorry about your brother's ahem behaviour as usual ah this must be your friend that you mentioned that would be dining with us for tonight, hello my name is Lucifer grayfia and this annoyance is my husband sizerchs" she said as she pulled up said husband as he shook his head.

"wait rias this boy is your friend I thought he was a girl hell he doesn't even feel like a de-GAGH!" suddenly just before sizerchs said anything further as I grayfia slammed her frying pan ontop of his head as he hit the ground hard, like his head left a crack in the pavement.

"oh so that's what you meant by love tap ok that makes sense" I said as I looked at rais as she face palmed

"sorry about my brother anyway, grayfia this is my friend west Hamish hes one of my more ahem normal friends" she said as grayfia nodded her head like she understood something then walked up to me.

"its nice to meet you rias has had some very interesting stories about you thank you for being her friend that didn't look at her well like some sort of prize" she said as she held her hand out well rias seemed to blush a bit.

"grayfia no he doesn't need to know!" rias exclaimed as I grabbed her and shook it.

"oh you mean how your looked down upon like some sort of prize that looks ready to claim by any second?" I asked her as rias just stared blankly at me.

"huh?"

"well that's what akeno said when she explained that I was like some sort of good person, but other than that well im not to sure what she really meant so ive been meaning to ask are you like some kind of princess or something?" I asked as I really wanted to know.

"oh um well I ahhhh how should I explain this" rias muttered as suddenly sirzechs jumped up in between us.

"why of course my little sister is a princess as she should be treated as she is the sole heir to the gremory house-GAHG!" and once again grayfia jumps in with the frying pan to head.

"well it's a complicated subject how about you take Hamish inside rias, get him acquainted with the manor while I'll deal with your brother" she said as she had a some sort of forced smiled.

"of course come on Hamish" rias said as she took my hand and dragged me inside.

"um should I be worried about what he said?" I asked as she shook her head, "no offence Hamish but I'd like to talk about this with you another time when im ready, im sorry if that isn't enough for you" she said as I blinked.

"well if you feel this strong alright then but now didn't you say you would show me around?" I asked as she stopped dragging me and then nodded

"yeah come in, welcome to my home Hamish" she said as I nodded

"its quite the lovely home very fancy" I said with a smile as she looked back at me and smiled back.

"thank you now come along I have allot to show you" she said as I saw her smile come back.

Great she looks better when shes smiling for reals.

Line break

After like an hour or 2 of exploring me and rias found ourselves sitting at a very long and fancy dining table.

"so Hamish was it, how did you find your stay so far?" sirzechs asked as I looked up from my very fancy plate of lobster.

Seriously id rather have crayfish then this but im not complaining.

"oh it was nice never really been in a mansion before well like ever" I said as I looked up at him as sizerchs as he was sitting across from me as he seemed to smile at my answer.

Ok first his a sis-con now hes polite as hell? Is it me or does he have a bad case of bipolar syndrome?

"very well I hope my darling sister has treated you very well" he said as his eyes moved to rias as she sat right next to me.

"are you accusing me of something brother?" rias asked as sizechs waved his hands, "no no no my dear sister im not implying anything about you doing anything no no no I was just making conversation" he said as he seemed like he was trying not to get by his wife as I looked at her as she sat at the head of the table as she silently and elegantly ate her meal of a chicken salad? Or was it a Cesar salad?

"sigh sometimes I wonder why I even married you" grayfia said as I snorted while rias silently giggled while sizerchs looked at grayfia in shock.

"but grayfia why do you do this to me?" he whined while my snorts turned to snickers.

"sigh seriously sizerchs have some tact Hamish isn't like the usual people we deal with everyday so please be careful what you say to him" she said as sizechs seemed saddened

"sigh fine then Hamish, what do you do for fun in your free time?" he asked me as he looked back at me while I thought.

"well lets see during my free time I tend to cleam my house allot play around with my dog and then when I have the time I pick up some of my stuff and I go into the woods for a while to train for a bit" I said as he seemed interested

"hmm could you elaborate when you mean train?" he asked as I tried to think of a way not to make it sound like I was a serial killer.

"well back when I was living in new Zealand one of my hobbies was hunting and well knife throwing so I basically take my home made bow and arrows as well as some throwing knives and set targets up in random and basically practice that I do every now and then" I said as I remembered it was true I take some of my free time to do those things.

"you said homemade bow and arrows care elaborate?" he asked as I nodded

"yeah I made them out of some pipe paracord, duct tape and some other stuff and the arrows were easy to make just some razor blades and some wood and some feathers" I said simply as sizerchs looked interested

"hmm interesting, well you seem quite capable maybe I could put a good word to my father and maybe we could get you to marry rias instead" as soon as those words dropped from his mouth my entire frame froze in place while rias did a spit take while grayfia just looked at him in shock.

"im sorry could you repeat that, I thought for a second you said I was going to marry rias" I said with a chuckle as sizerchs nodded in agreement suddenly I felt the room get cold.

"fucks sake only 3 chapters in and were discussing marrage already" I muttered as I grabbed my head while rias tried to explain something to sizechs.

"brother Hamish is just my friend nothing more hell the entire reason why hes here is so that he could come to our summer lodge for my birthday" she said as sizechs looked confused

"really I thought you brought him here to discuss your mar-ACK GRAYFIA!" he suddednly shouted as I watched as said woman grabbed his head and slammed his face into the table multiple times.

"how the hell is he your brother? And what does he mean by marriage?" I asked rias as she sighed

"I question that so many times and about that marriage I'll be honest I never wanted you to know until later on but considering my brother is such an idiot I will be frank im betroved to be married to a horrible man that looks down on everyone like he is basically god himself" she said as I stared at she looked ready to burst into tears as she held herself as she shook in her seat.

"and I don't to be married off not ever but my parents made the decision beforehand and I cant back out of it or my family name would be shamed for the end of time and I don't want that to happen" she said as she was so close to tears.

Wow I never knew, actually I never really knew much about her life much else out of school or anything, kind of feeling like a bad friend now.

"hey hey hey its ok" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder but she pushed my hand away as she buried her face into her hands as I heard her sob.

"no no it isn't ok im not even allowed to make my own choices in life ever its laid out for me and I hate it I hate it so damn much" she said out as I looked at her in worry.

"rias i….. I don't know what to say, wow you kind of put me on the spot actually" I said as I placed my hand on my head.

"its alright im sorry about that" she said quietly as everything just turned silent and awkward.

Really this is kind of I don't know really what to do now, this is kind of putting on the spot right now, like really on the spot, like the kind of spot where your just like don't even know why you're here but you here anyway and everyone knows that you really actually don't want to be here, that's basically me during every family event and now yep now.

"well this um well I should be going home I got a dog to feed and I bet hes worried about me and all" I said as I stood up

"it was great meeting you sizerchs grayfia your house is lovely" I said as I was about to walk away but then looked at rias as I placed my hand on her head and rubbed it for a bit.

"and rias if you want to talk about some more with me you can you know that right even if it seems impossible to talk about it at first it'll get easier with time and well I'll see ya tomorrow" I said as I left her be and walked to the exit.

Which wasn't really to hard to find after a while walking and searching, when I found the door I simply walked out and closed the door and walked onwards, until the door opened up behind me as I looked behind me to see sizerchs there as he looked pretty serious.

"hey did something happen?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"no but hey want to get a drink?" he asked as I shrugged, "sure you can walk with back to my place I got enough at home and well I want to give rias her space" I said as he nodded

"yes thank you Hamish shall we?" he asked as I nodded and we made our way to my place in silence.

Line break

"so you live by yourself?" sizechs as we sat on the couch in my living room as we drank sake, "yeah its just me and my dog jet" I said as jet walked in and sat next to me as I petted him.

"interesting dog you have there" he said as I nodded, "yeah weird little guy but still hes pretty loyal and trusts me allot I think" I said.

"yes well you must be a bit curious about my sisters condition about the marriage" he said as I shook my head.

"I am but im going to let her tell me its fair and all for her to do that much considering someone brought up the subject" I said as gave him a pointed look.

"hehe guess this is my fault sorry about that sigh its just you seemed like you loved my sister" he said as I blinked and stared at him and laughed

"no no im not in love with her no, im just a friend that enjoys being around her and before you go off at me saying that im too good for her no that's not true, she is very much beautiful, im just not interested in being in a serious relationship or anything like that" I explained as sizechs looked at me with surprise.

"really? And I thought every boy at her school, other than kiba, just wanted to get a harem" he said as I shook my head.

"harems are horrible nothing good can ever come from them ever" I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"such wise words if Ive heard of them, you sir are very much interesting" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"yeah as interesting as paint drying" I said as he chuckled at me.

"not what id call the interesting part of you but that doesn't mean you are not interesting" he said as I shrugged.

"well as my little sisters friend I hope you don't break her heart one day" he said as he chugged his bottle.

"what the hell does that even mean?" I asked as he chuckled at me.

"you'll find one day but for now I must be off it was nice talking to you Hamish we should do this more often" he said as he started to walk away.

"alright see ya next time sizerchs" I said as he waved goodbye.

Sighed when he closed the door and I looked at jet.

"he is was a weird ass mother fucker, well time for bed come on boy" I said as I stood up and put jet outside as he followed along.

This was one for the weirdest days ive ever had and I mean ever!

Shit I think I really needed that drink.

End chapter 3

* * *

 **hey also like to apologize for the misspelling of sirzech his name is just so hard to spell sometimes**

 **anyway i hope you all enjoyed this one!**

 **please dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	4. rias's home summer home pt1

**well here we are again**

 **now im not going to hold you lot to some stuff so you can get to the reading right now**

* * *

Start chapter 4

"well expected your summer house to be big but *whistle!* still its big" I said as I looked at the big mansion like beach house near the sea as it looked pretty nice I guess.

Well I was finally allowed to come along with rias and her friends to her summer home, I was actually surprised not only to see sona but also the entire school council, interesting as that was I was a little nervous considering Ive been sitting next to akeno and rias during the entire ride and let me tell you tension was high and awkward so awkward that I was nearly triggered and I might of killed my self.

Nah jokes on you Im not going to kill myself but this awkward aura seems to appear around rias whenever im near her, which to me is kind of annoying but understanding considering I left her house with her crying.

Wow now that I think about it makes it look like I just broke up with her, wow that's kind of cringy now that I think about it geez.

Akeno doesn't seem to notice the awkward aura around rias as she seemed to be focused on trying to tease me or bait me, I can never tell the difference with her or anyone, does lets have some fun tonight mean anything to you guys cause I know what it means im just not to sure what type of fun she means really.

Other than that sona seemed to take my appearance as an expectation more then probability, which in my defence I thought she'd go with probability over expectation but then again this is son aim talking about, and she seems to the most confusing person ive ever met other than my uncle david, how he takes the wrong left every time he goes to the rehab centre for his drinking problem is a big mystery considering he only lives a block away from the nearest centre.

Seriously man what hell is up with him and taking the wrong left? I mean I even tried to take him to the rehab centre one time and next thing I know im in the middle of swan lake as one of the many dancers while my uncle plays the man part. Seriously we only took one left people! One left!

I watched as koneko jumped out of the van that sizechs was driving nd went to the back as she pulled out all of the luggage in the back and just simply walked to the front door easily as I just watch in somewhat of shocked manner.

"how much can she bench?" I asked out loud as I heard akeno giggle at me while she walked up next to me.

"no one actually knows but shes got quite the muscles for someone so young" she said as I nodded along as we all walked to the front door as I saw it open up as a couple walked out.

One of them was a man as he had red hair like rias and sizechs and wore a white and black suit, while the woman had a brown hair and wore a pale pink dress, they both seemed to smile as rias ran over and hugged the woman.

"mother its been to long" I heard her say as the woman hugged back.

"it has rias its been quite a while, how have you've been?" she asked

"sizechs how have you've been?" the man asked as he hugged sirzechs

"it been quite a while father how has millicas been lately?" he asked as they separated

"oh hes been fine but hes misses you and grayfia so much well here he comes now" the man said as I watched as a kid in weird regal clothing ran out and jumped into sirzechs arms as they hugged.

"father!" the kid yelled in excitement as sirzech hugged him.

"that's millicas, hes sirzechs and grayfia's son" akeno explained as I nodded in understanding ok they have a son I can see that happening considering hes there in front of me now and that seems to help out allot.

"well ok then" I said as we walked forwards.

"uh mother this is my new friend west Hamish" rias said as she directed her mother over to me.

"um good day I guess" I said as I waved at her as she seemed to giggle at my response.

"im glad to meet you rias has told me very much about you, considering you seem to be quite the friend to her" she said as she had a bit of an edge to it.

"mother please don't antagonise him" rias seemed to interject

"oh please I was only jesting, my name is venelana please just call me vene" she said as I nodded

"well it's a pleasure to meet you vene you have quite the lovely home here" I said as I gestured to mansion

"thank though it's a little small compared to the estate back home" she said as I blinked

Wait this is considered small? You know what im not even going to bother to question it nope not even going to. Nope!

"ah rias my daughter it has been quite some time" the man said as rias turned and hugged him

"father it has thank you for making some time for me" she said as the man chuckled

"anything for you my daughter now who is this gentleman?" he asked as he looked at me.

"hello sir my name is west Hamish but please just call me Hamish" I said as I held my hand out.

"well it nice to meet you and please call me zeoticus or just zeo if its too hard pronounce" he said as he grabbed my hand as he seemed to try and crush my hand but I was thankful that I too the time to remember to always keep my index finger and middle finger held out straight, you see it actually prevents the good old fashioned lets crush the kids hand cliché.

"thanks for letting me come along zeo and vene, I know it might seem a little strange considering Im a guy and all" I said as zeo seemed to laugh at that.

"oh no no its no problem its always nice to meet rias classmates" he said as he seemed quite cheerful.

"well lets go inside people the maids shall direct you to your room as well as bring you luggage" zeo called out as I walked over to the luggage pile and picked up my back pack and bag as it was considered pretty light for me, considering I didn't bring too much, just some nice clothes, a couple shorts toiletries as well as my laptop and headphones that are in my back pack.

"please allow me to carry that for you" said one of the maids as she walked up to me as I handed her the bag.

"thank you" I said as I smiled at her while she smiled back "its quite fine sir please come along" she said as I nodded and followed her along as I waved to everyone else while they waved to me all at the same time, weird but not unwelcomed that's for sure.

"come along sir your room awaits" the maid said as I quickly followed her along.

After a while of walking I got to my room, it was nice and pretty fancy looking as well as big.

"here you go sir, if you wish for anything else please just ask one of the maids nearest to you" she said as I nodded

"thank you very much for bringing my bag and myself to my room" I said as she smiled at me and moved off.

I sighed as I stretched my arms as a couple of my bones cracked in place, man ive been in that van for about I don't know how long feels like its been hours weird but I really don't care in fact I just want to sleep right now.

So I got out of my shoes and placed my bag on the ground and jumped into the bed as hit the soft pillow head first and fell asleep instantly.

Man im tired.

Line break

I soon found myself sitting down on a chair in an empty room as there was only light and was shining down on me.

Ok im a little creeped out now, I thought I was on my bed sleeping?

Suddenly the light shut off as all I could see was black darkness

And then suddenly I blinked and I was standing in the middle of a battlefield filled with medieval knights verses samurai, I looked down and saw I was wearing a knights armor while I held a great sword in one hand.

"SIR WINTERHOLD WE MUST DEFEND THE CASLTE!" yelled a random knight as I looked at him and nodded

I watched as samurai rushed towards me with is nodachi unsheathed all the way as I held my great sword in one hand and side stepped his charge and tripped him over my feet as he fell onto the ground and quickly stabbed my great sword in his back killing the samurai instantly.

"GET THE MEN AND CUT OFF THE CLIMBERS!" I shouted out an order? And everyone nodded as they did what I asked for.

"sir winterhold it appears that our enemies are here to take the castle" said a random soldier as I nodded

"well then lets make it so that when they take the castle there will only be one left, we fight until there is none left of these samurai pigs" I said as everyone raw in agreement and ran off leaving me to myself as I watched it all.

What in the hell is going on? Seriously what the hell is going?

"sir winterhold we have word from our king that he will send reinforcements momentarily" said a a guy as he ran up to me.

"wonderful now we must hold out ourselves until they arrive tell the men they have to keep the enemy bay just ever so long" I said as another soldier nodded and ran off.

Suddenly I blinked and found myself no longer in the knights armour but in some weird ass white robes while I was crouching on top of a wooden beam as I was really really high up from the ground, where am I now assassins creed? Cause that would make tons of sense now considering I have hidden blade holster and a sword on my belt.

For some reason these feel like some sort of memory thing like how assassins creed did it but this is more well real.

"for to long this city has been in ruin" I heard someone said as I stood up and looked behind me as my eyes widen as I saw uncle Azazel!?

"Azazel what brings the leader of Grigori to me?" my mouth open and I spoke, it feels weird to speak and im not even trying to speak is this what desoment felt like when he was in the chair?

"I bring news of this cities soon to be down fall" he said as I blinked

"why tell me this now? Why not sooner? You know this city is falling!" I shouted as he sighed

"I apologize I only just got this information just recently and I came to you as fast I could, thank god I came here just in time" he said as I looked down in thought

"what is this news you wish to tell me?" I asked as Azazel nodded

"I came here telling you the war between the three fractions will soon be over, as god will soon discuss the terms of a cease fire" he said as I blinked

"that's amazing news but how is that irrelevant toward this city fall?" I asked as he sighed

"because they will be holding the meeting in this city" I suddenly tensed as Azazel nodded

"what but if that happens then if everything goes wrong then…."

"then this city will be obliterated I know, that's why I warn you as a friend please leave this city" he said as I looked up at him.

"but this city I just cant abandon the city ive fought to make right for so long, I just cant leave" I said as I trembled.

"I know but I came here to warn you and im sorry if this hurts but please leave, ive lost too many of my friends during this war of mine" Azazel said as he looked pretty sad.

"fine I will leave but after I finish my job" I said as Azazel looked curious

"and what job would that be?" he asked as I looked to the city

"the job to kill the man who has hurt so many of the cities people and until then I will not leave until his head rolls" I bit out as I heard Azazel chuckled

"of course you have 1 week until the meeting" he said as I chuckled

"give me 3 days and I'll have his head rolling along the cobblestone roads of this cities slums" I said as I turned and jumped off the wooden pole as I closed my eyes as all I heard was the laugh of Azazel and then black.

Then my eye opened and I was no longer falling, now who the fuck am I now!?

"where the hell am I now?" oh hey I can talk now nice!

 **"** **you are in the underbelly of your mind"** I heard a voice respond as I jumped and looked around as I found myself back sitting on the same chair as the light was back on me.

"what the fuck is going on?" I asked as the seemed to chuckle at me.

 **"** **as I said this place is the underbelly of your mind, and you're here because it was around about time for me to come out of hiding, its been quite some time as well"** suddenly fire appeared all around me and started to spread and light up the entire darkness around me as I saw a large blue dragon that was looking down on me with its white eyes.

"what the fuck?" I managed to say when the dragon rawed directly at me and then breathed out a blue flame towards me as I held my hand up in front of my face.

Line break

I suddenly opened my eyes as I gasped and sat up as I was huffing and puffing.

Im now back in my room, I was no longer near that dragon thing, anymore.

I sighed as I laid back down and wipe my head, geez im sweating, maaaaaaaan I just got here and I need shower already sigh might as well get dressed.

I quickly got off the bed and grabbed my bag and pulled out some new clothes and walked over to an open door as I saw it was a bathroom, well guess whos got their own en suite!

I sighed as I felt the hot water wash down my body.

Geez I really needed this shower, sigh now that I have a bit of time to think what was up with that weird no sorry fucked up dream, seriously I remember everything about it, every single detail of it, I remember everything that happened.

I remember it all.

And that is kind of scary now that I really think about it.

I sighed as I turned off the shower and dried myself off and put some fresh clothes on.

"man I need a drink" I said as I wiped my head and then walked to the window as I saw the sky was purple.

Purple, the sky is purple, MOTHER FUCKING PURPLE!

"what the fuck? Am I still dreaming?" I asked myself as I saw the once blue sky was now a really really weird shade of purple and then sea was red, bloody red.

I don't know why but I have a feeling my eyes have gone pear shaped on me right now, so either my definition to colour has either gone to shit or im still dreaming or this is real and this is the way sky has always been, either way all theories will most definitely lead me to the wacky bin so im going to do what I do best ignore it and get on with it!

Easy simple done!

Now to completely ignore it I need to be my uncle for a minute and get hammered as fast as possible!

*knock knock* suddenly the door knocked as I looked at it and walked over to it.

Once I opened it I saw rias standing there looking a bit nervous.

"hey whats up?" I asked as she seemed a bit conflicted.

"can we talk?" she asked as shrugged, "sure what about?" I asked as she seemed so nervous.

"about that time when you ahem came over" she said as I nodded

"ok then do you want to come or do you want to walk and talk?" I asked as she nodded.

"lets walk and talk" she said as I nodded and stepped out and I followed her as we walked until we walked outside into a beautiful garden.

"*whistle* now this is a garden" I commented as she smiled and nodded as we continued our walk until we got to small gazeebo where rias seemed to lean against the pillers in sadness.

"look rias are you sure you want to talk about this?" I asked her as she seemed to jump a bit.

"yes, i-I need to get this out now and if I don't I don't we'll be friends ever again" she said as I blinked

"say what? What do you mean we cant be friends anymore? That sounds like cold hard bull shit right there" I said as rias looked at me with a serious face.

"no what I mean is if I tell you this then I might never see you again" she exclaimed as I blinked

"I do not understand, you either cant tell me and I cant be friends or you can tell me but we still cant be friends? Im sorry im little confused"

"its just damn you know what screw it im sorry, im sorry for even getting you involved in the first place, im sorry about everything" she said as she looked ready to cry.

"hey hey calm down calm down alright" I said as I quickly hugged her, "its alright no need to cry about it, just say it alright?" I said as I watched as she slowly nodded

"im sorry im getting married to a man that doesn't even love me, he just sees me as someone to breed with and just wants to treat me as a trophy overall, hes cruel and he treats almost everyone like they are beneath him and, and im scared, im scared that I wont be able to escape him, that I wont be free that I wont be able to do anything ever again" she said as she hugged me back.

I said nothing as I pulled her closer to me as she carried on crying, I didn't mind lending my shoulder to her when she needed it, it was a long time till she stopped crying and my shoulder as you could say was drenched but I took no mind to it really, she needed a friend well here I am.

"are you ok now?" I asked her as she looked up and nodded

"good cause we cant have the birthday girl crying in the middle of her birthday now?" I said as she smiled at me

"your right thank you for lending a shoulder" she said as she gestured to my shoulder, which was still drenched.

"meh its what I do and its what I will always do especially for a friend" I said as she looked at me with a brighter smile.

"now I need something to eat ive been sleeping for who knows how long and im running on fumes right here" I said as I patted my stomach.

"yes im quite hungry myself as well, and dinner should be ready right about now considering the suns slowly coming down" she said as I nodded.

It was getting darker but I have not seen any sun in that purple sky up their like at all, but im not going to hint that with rias, cause I think this is just me being me right here.

"yeah it is lets go inside then" I said as she nodded and I followed her along.

I wonder how long until I'll be sent to the looney bin?

Line break

I sat on one of the chairs at the dining table as I was sitting next to vene and zeo while I don't know how or why but I sat at the head of the table while the couple sat on either side of me.

How the hell did I get into this situation!?

"so Hamish ive heard from sona that your actually from new Zealand, hows the weather down there?" vene asked as I gulped.

"well its usually pretty sunny but every now and again we do get rain but its especially beautiful during summer though" I said as she nodded

"sounds lovely, are you going to back to new Zealand anytime in the year?" she asked as I nodded

"yes for Christmas, our family always ends up having a somewhat of a reunion during Christmas" I said as she smiled.

"so Hamish if you let me cut in for a second, I heard your quite the hunter from my son" zeo interjected as I blinked

"did he now?" I asked as zeo nodded.

"indeed apparently you practise in the woods with a homemade bow and arrows as well as throwing knives, I must say I usually never hear of a young man like yourself being able to do these at your age" he said as I shrugged

"well you could say that I have a certain appreciation in weapons, especially knives and guns" I commented as he smiled and nodded to me.

"quite, now how good are you at throwing knives?" he asked me as I thought about it.

I never really went to any competitions and im not really too sure how good I am, uncle Azazel did say was getting better at aiming but I actually have no idea really.

"im not to sure but I can say that ive been throwing knives for around about most of my life" I said as he smirked and then suddenly pulled out something out of his jacket and placed it in front of me.

"well if you could show me, I think it would be interesting, don't you think dear?" he said as his hand was removed and I saw a single double edge black throwing knife.

"indeed I feel like should be very interesting don't you think Hamish?" vene said as she and zeo started to chuckle at me.

I kind of feel like im being put on the spot and im finding it very weird that no one else heard us talk or looked us or even noticed us, it was like they were under a spell or something.

"so do you accept?" zeo asked as I looked at the knife.

"where do you want me to throw it?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"how about Hamish you find a target and throw it, the target can be anywhere you decide, but it has to hit dead cenntre" vene said as I felt a bit of tension and edge in her voice.

I sighed as I picked up the knife as it felt balanced and looked like it was freshly sharpened.

"come on darling I think he needs a little encouragement" zeo said as I blinked and looked at vene as she smiled at me as it looked pretty forced.

"indeed I think Hamish needs a prize if he gets the target" vene said as she leaned her chin on her hands.

"yes yes your right darling, now tell us what do you want if you win?" zeo said as I blinked

"e-excuse me?" I asked as I really have no idea what he meant.

"we are one of the richest families in all of the world we could get you anything, absolutely anything that you will desire just you name it" he said as he chuckled

Anything? like anything anything? That's quite the deal hell I could get anything I ever wanted.

I looked up and saw the smiling face of rias as she talked along with sona.

"do you mean it?" I asked him as I looked at him as he nodded

"yes I will get you anything" he said as I nodded

"ok then but know this and know this well, you said anything I will hold you up to it" I said as I stood up and walked to the window and opened it as i saw a certain statue of a dragon.

"my target is the dragons eye" I said I threw the knife upwards and waited and then quickly spun around as my right hand caught the knifes bladed end and threw it with all my might as I watched it fly through the air and hit the dragons statues eye.

"my my you sir have quite the talent for throwing knives" I heard zeo said as he walked up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"now my boy what do you want?" he asked as I looked at up at him with a serious question

"I want rias's marriage contract to be voided" I said as he looked surprised and shocked

"my boy that is something I cannot do" he said solemnly but I looked at him with a glare.

"you said anything I ever wanted in this entire word well congratulations to me now I want rias to have her freedom and I will have nothing else do you understand sir gremory!" I said as my tone was stone cold as he flinched at me.

He was quiet for a minute as he made no movement what so ever until he busted out laughing.

"hahahahaha you boy are very interesting and I accept your desire" he said as I sighed in relief and smiled

I returned to my seat and ate my dinner,

I will do anything for a friend as that is my law and right as a friend to do so.

End chapter 4

* * *

 **hey guys hoped you enjoyed this very much**

 **and if you have any questions as to what has happened or anything you want to tell me just pop it in a review**

 **now dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	5. rias's home summer home pt2

**HELLO PEOPLE**

 **by god this chapter took a long time to make, reason why was because i was just having a bit of writers block so after a while of that i managed to finish this chapter!**

 **thankfully i also had some time to do the more pressing edits to this chapter**

 **but for now i would to take a chance to ask you people to please take your time to give me a review i mean seriously, i bust my butt and nuts just to get this chapter done, to you may think HA I COULD DO BETTER! well i'd like to see you try cause its hard to have to write soneones personality in for an account, its one of the reasons why i have major problems with writing OC stories so much to account for and you just cant keep it all around perfect in the context of the character is hard enough as it is.**

 **which is why im for now sticking with SI stories considering its SI what other reason do you have considering its your self you have to keep track of everyone else is easier to write since you arent intentionally making them into the main character, and for those who go out their way to write SI's and get it right as well as keep the readers attention have my respect seriously man.**

 **but im going to forget that for a minute and just please ask you once again pop a review i need some feed back in if im doing anything right or if you have any concerns that you want to tell me, just tell me please.**

 **well now thats out of the way**

 **disclaimer is on the first chapter**

 **now laters!**

* * *

Start chapter 5

I woke up happy cause today was rias's birthday meaning its time to get my party shoes on and dance like I've never danced before.

"*knock knock* Hamish are you awake?" I heard grayfia's voice said as she opened the door.

Thank god I still had my t shirt on.

"ah yes good morning grayfia, why are you wearing a maid uniform?" I asked as she was indeed wearing a maid uniform.

"sorry i haven't really told you this but I actually work for the gremory family despite being married to sirzechs and all" she said as I blinked in confusion.

"ok as weird as I find it I wont say anything is that's most likely your choice" I said as she smiled and nodded to me.

"I heard from lord gremory you have made a certain wager that you have won, now as much as I find your selfless prize very leasing sirzech has wanted for me to come see you and wished to thank you but also warn you that rias's now ex fiancé would not take this laying down as you would say" she said as I never really thought about him.

"you know rias told me about him but all I got from her is that he is douche, now I usually never make an actual opinion until Ive met the person but im getting the feeling that meeting him would not benefit me in making this opinion, so could you tell me how you look at him?" I asked her as grayfia sighed

"he is riser phenex and he takes his lordship very seriously, he is arrogant, selfish and has a displeasing outlook on a _certain_ class of people and he sometimes makes my skin crawl whenever im near him" she said and shivered.

"wow ok that's a bit much" I said as she nodded

"well I also came to call you for breakfast" she said as I nodded.

"thank you I will be down shortly" I said as she smiled and nodded and left leaving to myself.

I looked at the window and sighed

The sky is still purple! And there is no sun! and it feels like morning! This is fucking annoying! Hey that rhymed!

"well time to get myself dressed and stuff" I said as I stretched as I went to put on some decent clothes on.

I wonder how tonight will go?

Line break

"so we are going to the beach?" I said as we all walked towards the beach, thank god I slipped some shorts on before we left.

"yep, today is such a lovely" day akeno said as she smiled at me seductively as I rolled my eyes

Yeah perfect day to get a tan under the purple daylight sky, hmmmm I wonder if you could actually get a tan from the purple sky?

"so are you excited to see everyone wearing a bikini?" akeno asked as i looked at her blankly.

"nope" I replied as she looked disappointed and pouted, "aaaaaaw why not?" she asked as I rolled my eyes.

"its because hes not looking a for a relationship that and he is not interested akeno" sona piped up as she walk up next to me.

"and I don't think he would now, am I right Hamish?" she said as I smirked and nodded

"spot on as always sona" I said as akeno looked at us in surprise

"wow I never seen you so close to a boy before sona don't tell me you have a crush on our resident boy toy?" akeno said as I stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"boy toy? Da hell am I to you?" I asked as akeno just carried on walking with a giggle.

"if I told you that you mean allot to me, then what you'd think of me Hamish?" she said cripticly annoying smirk and kept walking as I looked at sona as she seemed to look pissed.

"hey sona what does she mean?" I asked as she looked at me with a red face and pout.

"forget it come on lets go" she said as she walked on ahead of me while I scratched my head in even more confusion.

"having girl problems?" I heard as I looked behind me as I saw sirzechs with his son sitting on his shoulders

"I don't know am i?" I asked as he chuckled at me.

"well it seems like it, millicas this is Hamish hes rias's special guest" he said as I waved at the kid with a smile

"hey" I said as he waved at me.

"hello so you the one anuty rias has been talking about" he said as I shrugged but nodded

"yep you could say that" I said as he smiled at me.

"you coming to the beach?" I asked sirzechs as he nodded

"I will in a while im just waiting for grayfia" he said as I nodded

"oh yeah shes also a maid whats up with that?" I asked as he chuckled at me as he dropped his son onto the ground.

"millicas how about you go play with rias and her friends while I talk with Hamish" he said as the kid nodded and ran off with a smile.

"cute kid" I said as sirzechs nodded, "thank you" he said as I sighed.

"anyway I'll give you quick story, basically grayfia owes not only me but my family her life and despite her being my wife and no matter how much I love her she just wanted to be my maid and well how could I say no to her?" he said as I nodded

"I get it a basic debt that she wants to fulfil by working, the fact you find this worrying is pretty nice really, you must really and I mean really love her" I said as he smiled and nodded as he looked in the sky as he had a look of nostalgia.

"I am and no matter how many times I tell her, she just nods and goes back to work, its almost like she just obliges and just thinks that this is her job, it kind of hurts really" he said as he placed his hand on his heart.

"why tell her when you could, just kiss her and then tell, you know show and tell? and if she goes back to work do it again until she asks you why and well tell her you love her" don't know where im getting this advice but I feel like this is the better advice I could come up with for him.

"thank you Hamish I think will do that just now how about you go down to the beach I bet everyone is waiting for you" he said as I nodded

"alright then laters sirzechs!" I said with a smile as I ran to the beach with a smile on my face.

I really hope I didn't fuck up with their relationship.

I don't need the guilt of ending a relationship on my shoulders.

As soon as I got to the beach I saw everyone was having fun playing around in the beach as they were either making sand castles, playing in the water or play volleyball.

I sighed as I walk up and along and watch it all.

"hey" I heard as I looked to the side and saw sona sitting on beach chair with an umbrella as she wore a one piece white swim suit that look pretty for fitting on her.

"hey you look pretty relaxed" I said with a grin as she rolled her eyes and pulled out a book.

"yeah well id rather curl up and read but as I am rias's best friend she told me and I quote, come on and have some fun in the sun, psh that girl is sometimes too much for me to handle but sigh she is my friend and I cant fault her for that" sona said as I shrugged

"true true that and its her birthday so you cant say no can you?" I said as I gave her knowing smirk as she sighed.

"your right on that, now you better get changed if you want to join them" she said as I nodded

"your right hold my shirt will ya?" I said as she looked up from her book as I grinned and pulled my shirt and threw it at her as she caught it and gave me an annoyed look until her eyes widen as her face went from pale to strawberry red.

"I'll be seeing you later sona!" I said as I ran off with a grin on my face as I left her speechless.

I wonder why she was speechless with me? Meh I'll deal with her later, but for now.

Time to have some fun in the sun!

Line break

I sighed as I finished my shower and got dressed into very fancy clothes that grayfia provided after she told me her day as I really felt guilty about it, as she described that sirzechs took my advice and just blew up to a mega proportion as he just wouldn't leave her alone for the entire day, I immediately apologized to her as she knew what I was trying to do but it was sirzech fault for being such an idiot, which I really couldn't disagree considering my last dinner with him and you all know how that went.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling as I wore a white dress shirt under a black blazer, black dress pants, black dress shoes.

"I look so good im irresistible!" I told myself with a smirk.

After a while of more admiring of myself,(so shameless!) I made my way to the main hall where the main party was being held while I brought along rias's gift in a wrapped box.

"time to show the world me myself and I as rias's friend" I said to myself as I saw kiba in his tux all ready and stuff.

"hey kiba hows it going?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"its going fine im just waiting for koneko" he said as I nodded

"so are you taking her along as a date or just a friends?" I asked him as he chuckled

"funny, no just as friends, we aren't really anything but just that" he said as I nodded in understanding.

"well no offense but I kind of get vibes that you actually like her and I don't mean friends, im sorry if that's the outlook I got from watching you two interact" I said as he chuckled

"no no thank you though, but I just see her as just a friend" kiba said as I nodded

"understandable but if you see her as more than that in the future, well that's just an if nothing more, come talk to me bro to bro, I'll be seeing you at the party now" I said as he smiled and nodded to me.

"good luck Hamish" he said as we waved at each other.

Hes such a nice guy, really wonder why he doesn't have allot of friends really kids got a good personality and cares for how you feel, really wondered why we aren't really friends yet?

Meh ill think more about later onwards.

Now onwards to the party!

"oh hello Hamish" I heard as I looked to the opened door as I found akeno standing there in a purple long dress as it showed quite a bit of cleavage as she wore long white gloves.

"akeno hey hows it going?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"oh its alright im just waiting for rias, you look pretty handsome" she said as I smiled at her.

"well thank you, you look very pretty tonight, you expecting anyone to sweep you off your feet or something?" I asked as her as she giggled at me

"maybe I am, maybe that someone could be right in front of me?" akeno said as she had a seductive look and smile as she directed at me.

"as cute and as sexy as that may look, im going to have to say sorry im still not the market and I wont be in the next while or so" I said as she looked surprised

"and whys that?" she asked as I shrugged

"im not really looking for a close relationship im more or less not really ready to be in one let alone have one" I explained as she nodded

"so your not ready I see well then I might actually have to make you ready then" she said as I blinked

What is that supposed to mean?

Suddenly akeno lunges forwards as she wrapped her arms around my neck as she brought her head closer to mine.

"um a tad close don't you think?" I asked as she just shook her head.

"oh no no, I don't think its close enough" she said as she seemed to lean in forwards a bit more.

Am I blushing? I think im blushing, that's weird ive never blushed before, this a weird why is my heart beating so fast? Oh shit am I having and anime moment!?

Ok lets put a stop to this now before I ended up in the sheets with this girl as we ahem go at it if you would.

"akeno stop" I said as grabbed her waist and slowly pushed her back.

"let me be my elf and I mean my real not my polite self" I said with a serious face as she looked mildly surprise

"this is rias's birthday and no offense your pretty your smoking hot and as much as I enjoy being this close to a girl of any calibre like yourself, im still going to have to say no and if that does not compute then I'll have to resort to my oh hell no" I said and then ducked under her arms and smiled as I gave a quick salute.

"now I'll be seeing you later at the party and if you want be that close to me just ask for a dance I'll appreciate you more that way" I said with a smirk as I was quick to walk away.

Jesus that was close like holy shit close.

I like akeno and all but that seductress bullshit she plays at times really put me off whenever im around her and that thing she just did was a very good reason why I didn't want be around her that long while she was in that dress.

Well I know what im doing half way through the party and that's get shit faced as fast as I can.

After a while I soon myself in a large ball room with some maids setting up some tables as well as the buffet tables, and I was just off to the side leaning against the wall just watching them do their stuff.

"interesting isn't it?" I heard as I looked to the side as I found zeo leaning on the same wall next to me as he had his hands in his pockets.

"watching the maids work I mean, I sometimes like to just watch them work, its kind of soothing to just see people do this much for you, that look up to you and do this much but then again that's just me" he said as I nodded

"no I understand I mean I know its their job but all of them have smiles that actually look real and not fake, I must say you must some kind of employer if they can smile like that so much" I said as he chuckled at me.

"indeed despite how it may look like it, I treat everyone of my staff as my family" he said as I could hear a sense of pride coming off of his tone.

"now I never did get to really talk to you before did i?" he asked as I thought it.

We never really did have a talk, we did have that bet thing that I won, but I don't think that really counts, hey I wonder if rias knows about that?

"I guess you could say that, so what do you want to know?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"well how about your family?" he asked as I thought about it

"well theres quite a bit of my family so I'll just start with my immediate family which consist of my mom, dad, brother, my uncle who is actually my godfather no relation and just recently my dog" I said as he nodded

"care to name them for me?" he asked as I nodded

"well my dads name is Richard west, my mom's name is Christiana, my brothers name is drew short for Andrew and my dogs name is jet" I said as zeo nodded

"then what of your uncle then?" he asked as I sighed

"that prick of an uncle is named azazel and im not going to even tell you how he got to be my godfather, I still have weird thoughts of what dad told me" I said as I shivered.

That will never happen to me ever! I will do everything in my power to never repeat history of that day ever again, NEVER!

"y-your uncle is Azazel?" zeo said as he seemed to pale a bit.

"yeah he is why you know him, cause you don't have to tell me about him, hes what I'd describe as fucking prick, one day I came from school he broke into my room just to play on my xbox, then there was the time he tried to leave me with the restaurant bill I had to cook myself out of that place for the next 2 weeks, heard they were bumped up to a 5 star restaurant after I left they nearly gave me a permanent job, but I refused so I could spend the rest of my summer vacation kicking hes damn ass and then there was that one time he rocked up to my school in only his underwear to just pick me up from home, kids at school wouldn't stop picking on me for having a deadbeat uncle and then I got suspended after I beat every single of their heads into the ground" after a while I found myself a bit out of breath so I took a deep breath in and out.

"but other than that hes been there for me ever since I was born, hes dedicated to help and support me despite it all" I said as I looked at the now shocked face of zeo.

"yo are you ok there?" I asked as I waved my hand on his face as he seemed to shake his head a bit.

"oh yes sorry about that ive just, well ive never heard of Azazel through some stories but ive never met anyone that could say that he had kicked his ass before" he said as I shrugged

"meh its not like hes that important, I mean he keeps on trying to recruit me every time he sees me and I keep telling him no until he tells me what he does and still says jack shit about it, but that enough of my uncle there anything else you want to know?" I asked him as zeo looked like he was thinking about it.

"I think that was well enough for now it seems the party is about to start so I must meet the guests" he said as I nodded and watched him walk away.

As soon as I knew I was alone I sighed, fucking hell man I need a drink screw waiting, I want to get shit faced now.

I eyed a glass of wine which I instantly walked over and took as I took a drink of it.

Elgh how do rich people drink this shit? No seriously is there like some kind of hand movement I need to make before drinking? Or do I have to drink it in a certain way? Like swishing it around? Seriously what the fuck kind of person drinks this shit? Wait no I don't even want to know.

You know what this is a bust I need out!

"Hamish!" I turned as I saw rias walking towards me in a very pretty black dress as it was black and had a slit for her legs.

"hey rias happy birthday" shit I cant leave shes already seen me, fuck alright this can and will be fixed, just drink the wine and get rid of the glass simple easy done

"oh god this tastes like shit" I said as I tried to drink the wine but gave up as it was just that bad.

"wow never thought you'd be the drinking type" I heard rias said as I shrugged.

"theres a lot of things I am that you don't know about me and I do in fact drink, the problem I have now is this drink is bloody horrible" I said as set the half empty glass down.

"so here happy birthday once again" I said as held up the wrapped present to her as she smiled and took it.

"thanks Hamish do you mind if I open it now?" she asked as I shrugged.

"meh that's up to you really, you could open it now or later" I said as she smiled and slowly ripped the package as her face turned from curiosity to shock and awe.

"I cant even begin to describe how happy I am" she said as I smiled at her as she pulled out a long a long white scale like scarf.

"natsu's scarf" she said as I smiled at her as she rested the scarf around her neck

"thank you Hamish I always wanted one" she said as I shrugged

"I had a little help with akeno deciding the gift" I said as she smiled at me brightly.

"thank you" she said

"well this is your party so lets have bit a fun" I said as I then stopped moving and groaned as I heard the music.

"seriously classical what the hell" I said with a groan as rias giggled at me.

"well come on lets dance then" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we ended up dancing along to the music.

After a while of waltzing around I started to smile along until akeno bumped in between rias and i.

"sorry rias but Hamish promised me a dance" she said as she pulled me along as the music started to pick up a bit as rias seemed to pout at us as I tried to look sorry.

"back once again, delightful don't you think?" akeno asked as I rolled my eyes.

"depends on what you mean by delightful, the dancing or your determined nature" I replied as shs giggled at me

Ok I feel like ive missed something here.

"oh Hamish your adorable you know that?" she said, no no I did not

"I really don't see how that has anything to do with me?" I said in confusion as she giggled again.

"maybe so but you don't have to see it" she said as her face seemed to gravitate closer to mine.

Is she really trying to kiss me here and now?

As soon as the music stopped I sighed in relief when she moved her head away from mine.

"it appears our dance has been interrupted oh well I could always look forwards to part 2" she said as she winked at me and slowly walked away.

Wait theres a part 2? Is it by chance private? NO NO NO DON'T EVEN GO THERE!

I shook my head of the hormones affecting my head as I quickly made my way to the punch bowl where I saw rias standing there as sona was standing there

"hey sona rias" I said as they smiled at me

"so how was your dance with akeno you two seemed like you were close" rias said as I could just hear a bit of edge on her voice.

"you could say that or you could say that I could use a drink and I mean a proper drink" I said as I walked to punch bowl

"at least tell me someone spiked the punch bowl?" I asked as sona seemed to frown at me while the two followed me

"Hamish I don't really understand what you mean but the punch is indeed not spiked" sona said with an even more edgy tone then rias's as it kind of made me sweat a bit as she also added a glare.

"nope not even going to justify what I mean nope" I said as I grabbed a cup and poured myself a cup of punch and drunk it.

Hmmmmm tastes actually pretty nice

"if you excuse me Hamish sona I must go talk to my brother about something important" rias said as she soon left me and sona alone.

"so hows the party so far for you Hamish?" sona asked as I looked at her

"well its been nice I guess quite a lot of people here" I said as there was quite a bit of people indeed here and they are all old people or well adults.

"hey sona is it me or are these people more or less I don't know more adult like?" I asked as she nodded

"yes they as you may have noticed there are more people here that did this in the act of either getting an alliance with rias or her family" she said as I nodded

"well then that's a bummer I guess" I said as sona nodded

"indeed but despite that they did in fact come here to celebrate her birthday thankfully that only" sona said as I saw her smile a little.

"I guess that's a bonus really considering this would be a strange party to have if it was just us" I said as sona seemed to smile at that fully.

"it would be wouldn't it, well its about time for me to go off and converse with more of the guests, if you'll excuse me" she said as I waved at her.

I sighed as I was finally on my own, at long last I can finally get drunk with no interruptions

*BOOOM*

Suddenly the doors exploded as everything stopped as everyone even me turned to them as a guy in horrible beige tanned suit walked in as he had a pair of flaming wings on his back.

Must be the entertainment cause if he isn't then im not dealing with anything until im too drunk to remember

That means im wine chugging this shit!

"I DEMMANED AN EXPLAINATION!" I heard the shout as I quickly started to chug the glasses of wine as ignored the taste of the drink and focused more on the getting drunk portion.

"riser phenex to what do I owe the pleasure?" I heard zeo's voice as I kept my wine chugging.

"I DEMENAND TO KNOW WHY YOU HAVE CALLED OFF MY MARRAIAGE WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!" I heard him yell as I stopped mid chugging and blink

Wait this dude was supposed to marry rias? Wow he really does sound like a douche, maybe I should go have a quick chat with him, to clear some things with him.

"oh that I lost a bet and the winner wanted me to drop the marriage and I like to keep my word when it comes to bets and he wanted the marriage to be called off, in fact if you would like you can speak with him now, hes right over there by the wine table" ok never mind, fuck you zeo fucking troll.

I quickly finished my wine as I felt quite buzzed and quickly made my away from the table, but as I just said im very much on the buzzed side of the spectruim basically im in the between side of tipsy and fucked up drunk.

So my walk was more stumbling as I managed to stumble my way to the door intact.

Well that's what id like to say but someone managed to grab my shoulder before I could even grab the door knob.

"who the hell did you think you are breaking my marriage up" I heard that riser's voice, oh man im not feeling to great right now as he swung me around as I lazily looked up at the guy as he seemed handsome im not really too sure everything is slowly turning blurry.

"psh you don't even feel powerful what class are you?" he asked ask I looked at him with confusion, class? Does he mean like what are my school class? Or personality or is he talking about level in one of my games? Oh wait I know

"im classed as alcoholic with the add twist of an asshole and a bit of your mom on the side, if you know what I mean" I said with a slight goofy grin as my stomach really doesn't feel a 100% right now, I don't think it was the best idea for me to out drink my uncle tonight.

"riser get away from him!" huh rias? Oh hey its rias, wait why did you get smaller? Or did I grow taller? I looked around and I actually found myself like higher then anyone else it was like, whoa im high how'd that happen? And then I looked down and saw the riser guy was holding me in the air by my callor and I was like, oh man my stomach is not feeling too good right now.

"rias my darling allow me to just destroy this thing for insulting me and my mother as well as destroying our marriage contract" riser said as he looked at me and glared or frowned? Im really dizzy.

"now die!" just before this guy did anything that was weird or something I opened my mouth to retort something and well

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"ooooooooooooooooo that is not nice feeling" you took the words out of my mouth kiba you really did cause that felt like crap as I felt myself drop to the ground as I was now facing the ceiling as I heard groans and grunts of discuss or something.

Sorry im a little too tired right now so im just going to shut my eyes right now.

And with that I passed out on the ground.

End chapter 5

* * *

 **alright im done next chapter has a bit of time skip but not to worry it isnt that far into the future.**

 **now please dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


End file.
